Second Heart
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Vampire AU. Seharusnya Cagalli Yula Athha sudah tewas. Namun Athrun Zala memberinya kehidupan kedua. Kehidupan yang bebas dari detak jantung. Two-shot.


_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai, etc._

* * *

 _From the Author Desk: Please note, I'm not really found of any vampire related stuff (novel, manga/anime, etc), so this fic is basically me trying to get out of my comfort zone._

 _Saia mendapat inspirasi buat cerita ini udah cukup lama banget, waktu dengar laguny Sophie Ellis Bextor-Young Blood dan Fall Out Boy-Immortal ditambah lagu Christina Perri-Shot Me In The Heart dan Lindsey Stirling-Waltz. Empat lagu itu jadi soundtrack selama saia ngetik fic ini_

* * *

 _You're the darkness I never knew I needed it_

* * *

Cagalli tidak berteriak saat peluru itu menghujam jantungnya, tubuhnya bahkan tidak sempat menganalisis apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak merasakan sakit. Dia hanya mendengar suara letupan pistol dan dunia menjadi gelap.

Hitam.

Dia tahu kalau saat itu memang malam hari, namun kegelapan yang dia lihat dan rasakan saat berbeda dengan kegelapan yang biasanya dikeluarkan oleh malam. Kegelapan yang dia rasakan lebih dingin, lebih hampa. Cagalli merasa dirinya sedang berada di dalam ruangan saat mati listrik.

Tidak ada udara, tidak ada suara, tidak ada aroma-aroma aneh yang biasanya bisa kau cium di gang-gang kecil. Entah itu bau air seni atau bangkai hewan. Atau bau-bau lainnya yang tidak kalah menjijikan.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara apa-apa. Tidak terdengar suara klakson, tidak terdengar suara kerumunan manusia yang berjalan kaki. Tidak ada suara makian. Tidak ada suara kendaraan berhenti mendadak karena ada orang yang menyeberang jalan sembarangan. Tidak ada suara angin. Tidak ada suara orang menutup tokonya, atau membuka toko. Tidak ada suara tawa.

Selama dua puluh enam tahun dia hidup, baru kali ini Cagalli benar-benar merasa takut. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, tidak mencium apa-apa, tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tidak, apa yang Cagalli rasakan lebih dari sekedar perasaan takut.

Sialnya dia jadi teringat film horor yang dia tonton bersama Kira beberapa hari silam. Si karakter utamanya masuk ke dalam peti mati hidup-hidup. Dan... Yah oke, Cagalli tidak mau mengingat film itu lagi. Setelah dia keluar dari... apa pun ini, dia akan kembali menghukum Kira karena telah membuatnya menonton film itu. Cagalli tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak selama beberapa hari, dia tidak bisa lembur dengan damai lagi di kantor. Padahal sebelum dia menonton film itu, Cagalli biasa-biasa saja. Iya, dia tahu kalau ada orang yang berusaha membunuhnya. Tapi manusia lebih mudah ditangani.

Sebentar...

Apakah itu yang terjadi dengan Cagalli sekarang?

Terkurung di dalam peti mati?

Tapi dia tidak merasakan dasar peti mati tersebut. Tidak ada sisi atau sudut, dia benar-benar seperti berdiri di ruangan yang besar. Tidak tahu mana atas, bawah, kiri, kanan, belakang. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Selain kegelapan dan kesunyian yang mencekam.

Cagalli nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat dia menyadari kalau jantungnya tidak berdetak sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Shinn beteriak meraung-raung saat melihat jasad Cagalli di rumah sakit.

Padahal dia sudah mengingatkan Cagalli untuk berhenti menyelidiki Keluarga Creuset. Mereka keluarga mafia, dan tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh orang yang mereka anggap akan menyusahkan mereka. Cagalli masuk ke dalam daftar tersebut.

Sebagai satu-satunya pengacara yang tidak bekerja untuk Keluarga Creuset, Cagalli selalu menantang keluarga itu di pengadilan. Cagalli selalu menang, tentunya. Walau beberapa hari kemudian orang yang berhasil Cagalli masukkan ke dalam penjara dilepaskan kembali. Dilepaskan begitu saja, bukan karena mereka membayar denda.

Shinn sadar kalau kekasihnya berada dalam bahaya ketika Rey Zaburrel Creuset, pemimpin baru keluarga Creuset mendatangi apartemen Shinn dan Cagalli. Namun Cagalli malah balik menantang Rey. Pria berambut pirang itu tentu saja hanya menyeringai bahagia dan pergi setelah mengeluarkan satu ancaman yang tidak main-main.

Berbeda dengan ayahnya, Rey tidak segan-segan untuk membuh orang. Jika biasanya Rau memilih untuk menyiksa orang yang menentangnya hingga mereka berubah pikiran, Rey memilih untuk menghapus masalah tersebut secara permanen.

Tidak ada yang melihat sosok seorang pria berambut biru tua di luar kamar mayat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, padahal Cagalli satu-satunya pengacara yang jujur di Orb." Seorang pria berambut perak berkomentar.

Temannya yang berambut pirang menghela napas. "Kita harus lebih serius lagi dalam pertempuran melawan keluarga Creuset."

"Dearka, apa kau lupa kalau mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita? Dan Rey memiliki pedang yang digunakan untuk membunuh Vlad!"

Vlad the Impaler, kamu pasti tahu siapa dia kan? Vampir pertama di dunia. Dia mendapatkan kekuatan dan keabadian ini dengan menukarkan jiwanya dan memberikan persembahan berupa ribuan manusia kepada sang iblis. Dan juga detak jantung orang yang akan menjadi vampir. Itulah sebabnya kenapa jantung para vampir tidak berdetak lagi. Selain karena faktor mereka sudah mati, itu adalah bukti pengikat antara sang iblis dengan orang yang memakai kekuatannya.

Namun musuh Vlad waktu itu berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan Vlad, yaitu dengan sebuah pedang suci. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang berbeda dengan pedang tersebut. Ada yang mengatakan pedang itu dibuat dari darah anak-anak, bayi tidak berdosa. Ada yang mengatakan kalau itu adalah pedang pertama yang dibuat oleh umat manusia. Ada yang mengatakan pedang itu ditempa oleh seorang malaikat yang diusir dari Surga.

Apapun bahan dan siapapun yang menempa pedang tersebut, hanya itu satu-satunya senjata yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan Vampir.

Pedang tersebut berhasil menghilangkan semua kekuatan Vlad. Disaat sang _Count Dracula_ lengah karena terkejut, musuhnya membunuhnya. Katanya pada saat pedang suci tersebut terhunuhkan tepat di jantung Vlad–atau vampir lainnya–jantung yang seharusnya tidak berdetak itu kembali berfungsi. Tentu saja Vlad terkejut saat menyadarinya. Semua vampir pasti akan kaget jika hal itu terjadi kepada mereka.

Dearka menggeram kesal. "Aku tahu itu, Yzak. Tapi semenjak keluarga Creuset datang ke Orb, kita tidak bisa memburu manusia dengan leluasa. Mereka mengira keluarga Zala juga berkecimpung dalam bisnis penjualan manusia." Dearka mencibir. "Mereka pikir kita serendah mereka?"

"Oh ya, karena vampir yang berusia hampir ratusan tahun lebih baik dari manusia yang baru berumur dua puluh lima tahun." Kata Yzak dengan wajah datar.

Belum sempat Yzak menjawab, suara orang ketiga mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini?"

Di sini adalah di atap gedung tertinggi di Orb. Malam ini angin bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Apakah akan ada badai?

"Athrun, tidak bisakah kau memaksa ayahmu untuk lebih serius menangani keluarga Creuset?" rengek Dearka saat melihat sosok pria berambut biru tua muncul.

Athrun mengeritkan kening. Dia tahu Keluarga Creuset mulai keterlaluan. Namun keluarga Zala tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebelum bukti mengenai identitas mereka berhasil mereka ambil dari Rey.

Antara sial atau beruntung, Rey berhasil mengetahui rahasia keluarga Zala. Athrun tidak paham bagaimana seorang remaja yang belum sepenuhnya dewasa berhasil mendapatkan informasi dari seorang Heine Westenfluss. Athrun tahu jawabannya, hanya saja dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Heine tidak berhati-hati saat berada di dekat Rey.

Heine sudah dihukum tentunya.

"Mereka sudah membunuh Cagalli." Kata Yzak tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jalan raya di bawah mereka. Dearka menoleh ke arah Athrun saat Yzak menyebut nama Cagalli, Athrun memalingkan wajah. "Aku rasa itu merupakan peringatan bagi kita dan juga orang-orang yang masih menentang Keluarga Creuset. Tanda kalau mereka tidak main-main."

Athrun menelan ludah. Yzak benar. Ini sudah waktunya untuk melawan. Tapi sebelumnya mereka harus bisa mengambil informasi itu dari Rey. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu dimana Rey menyimpan foto-foto vampir (atau lebih tepatnya foto-foto keluarga Zala dan anak buahnya sedang memangsa manusia), hingga daftar nama-nama vampir di seluruh dunia.

Ya, jumlah vampir sangat banyak. Keluarga Zala hanya satu dari ribuan vampir di luar sana. Oleh sebab itu Keluarga Zala harus berhati-hati dalam menangani Keluarga Creuset. Sialnya lagi, para vampir di luar sana tidak mau membantu Keluarga Zala dalam pertempurannya melawan Keluarga Creuset.

" _Aku sudah mengatakan dari awal, Patrick. Aku tahu idemu untuk bermain aman dengan membangun kerajaan bisnis memang sangat bagus. Tetapi kau lupa kalau vampir bergerak dan hidup dalam kegelapan. Bukannya germelap uang. Aku kira dengan usiamu yang sudah hampir tiga ratus tahun kau tambah bijak, Patrick."_

" _Jika Keluarga Creuset menyebarkan informasi mengenai keberadaan vampir, kita semua akan berada dalam bahaya!"_

" _Kalau begitu pastikan hal itu tidak terjadi, Patrick Zala."_

Athrun mengembuskan napas–oke itu hanya perumpamaan. Sebab kau tahu kan kalau vampir sudah mati, sehingga mereka tidak membutuhkan oksigen?–kesal. Dia menatap bulan sabit di langit hitam pekat. Seandainya saja Cagalli masih hidup, mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk melawan Keluarga Creuset.

* * *

"Apa kau Athrun Zala?"

Athrun nyaris menjatuhkan buku yang sedang dia baca. Berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah Shinn Asuka. Tunangan Cagalli. Atau mantan, karena Cagalli sudah tewas?

Kantin rumah sakit sepi, hanya ada satu penjaga kios dan tiga pengunjung selain Athrun (oke, Athrun memang bukan manusia. Tapi dia terlihat seperti manusia, oke?) dan Shinn. Ruangan ini terasa statis jika bukan karena bunyi jam yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk kantin dan suara pelan dari siaran berita tengah malam.

Mungkin semua itu hanya terdengar senyap-senyap untuk pendengaran manusia, tetapi bagi Athrun semua itu terdengar sangat memekakan.

Ditambah detak jantung Shinn yang terlalu cepat dari biasanya.

Athrun berusaha mengendalikan diri. Darah orang yang sedang marah biasanya terasa lebih nikmat.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Athrun tenang. Sebetulnya Athurn sendiri tidak paham kenapa dia kembali ke rumah sakit ini setelah percakapannya dengan kedua sahabatnya selesai.

Semua orang tentu saja mengenal Athrun Zala. Atau setidaknya mengetahui kehidupan Athrun saat siang hari.

Anak tunggal dari Patrick Zala. Athrun adalah CEO dari Infinity Justice yang bergerak dibidang percetakan dan penerbitan. Pria berusia dua puluh empat (itu umur Athrun sebelum dia diubah menjadi vampir. Ayahnya mengatakan kalau itu umur fisiknya, Athrun tidak boleh melupakan umur vampirnya. Dalam hati Athrun mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan mungkin lupa hari dimana ayahnya sendiri mengubahnya menjadi makhluk ini) itu juga sering masuk ke majalah gosip dan dinobatkan sebagai pria paling tampan, pria terkseksi, pria misterius, dan masih banyak lagi.

Terkadang Athrun merindukan masa lalu, dimana orang terkenal bisa memiliki kehidupan pribadi. Dimana mereka tidak harus was-was dengan wartawan gosip yang menunggu mereka di setiap tikungan.

Oh ya, vampir tidak langsung mati atau meleleh jika terkena sinar matahari. Mereka hanya melemah saja. Bayangkan orang yang baru selesai lari marathon saat siang hari. Ya, seperti itu. Atau jika terkena sinar rembulan. Yang ada mereka malah tambah kuat. Apalagi jika mereka meminum darah saat bulan purnama, kekuatan mereka berlipat ganda untuk beberapa hari.

Shinn melayangkan satu pukulan ke rahang Athrun. Sang vampir tidak merasakan apa-apa. Shinn mundur beberapa langkah. Rahanganya masih terkatup dengan keras. Mata merahnya terlihat seperti membara dengan amarah.

Ketika sang penjaga kios hendak mendekati kursinya, Athrun mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda agar dia tidak mendekat.

Athrun nyaris mengira kalau Shinn juga vampir, warna mata Shinn terlihat seperti warna mata vampir jika mereka sedang, makan. Atau minum. Hanya saja Athrun tidak mencium aroma vampir dari tubuh Shinn.

Setelah yakin kalau sang penjaga kios tidak akan mendekatinya dan Shinn, Athrun menatap pria di hadapannya.

Shinn melempar sebuah kertas lusuh ke wajah Athrun. "Apa kau mau menjelaskan kenapa Cagalli memiliki ini?!"

Wajah Athrun bertambah pucat saat dia melihat kertas yang dilempar oleh Shinn. Itu adalah foto dirinya sedang memangsa manusia. Atau bagi manusia itu terlihat seperti Athrun sedang mencium leher seorang perempuan.

Yah, Athrun tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia menjelaskan hal ini kepada Shinn.

Apakah dia harus mengatakan kalau dirinya bukan mencium leher perempuan itu, melainkan sedang menancapkan taringnya untuk meminum darah dari korbannya? Atau berbohong dan mengatakan kalau dia memang sedang mencium leher perempuan itu. Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa Cagalli menyimpan foto itu.

Dua-duanya terdengar sangat aneh.

"Aku tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya, Athrun Zala." Desis Shinn.

Athrun mengalihkan pandangan dari foto ke wajah Shinn. "Maksud Anda?"

"Kau adalah vampir." Shinn menoleh untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya.

Huh, bagaimana Shinn bisa tahu?

"Aku seorang tentara. Dan antara kau mau percaya atau tidak, ada banyak kaummu di dunia militer." Shinn menggeram marah.

Ah ya, tentu saja. Selama teknologi belum bisa menciptakan tentara yang sempurna, umat manusia memiliki sihir yang bisa mengubah manusia menjadi mesin pembunuh yang tidak bisa dibunuh dengan cara konvensional. Tentu saja ada banyak vampir di militer. Bahkan hampir separuh dari jumlah populasi vampir adalah tentara. Identitas mereka disembunyikan tentunya, hanya para petinggi militer yang tahu siapa yang vampir. Tapi bukan berarti desas-desus mengenai vampir tidak muncul di dunia militer.

Athrun mengangguk. Yah sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi berbohong kepada Shinn. "Namun saya benar-benar tidak paham kenapa Cagalli memiliki foto ini."

Athrun menyerahkan foto itu kembali kepada Shinn, namun ditolak. Pria bermata hijau itu akhirnya memasukkan foto tersebut ke dalam bukunya. Belum sempat Athrun bicara lagi, Shinn menarik tangan Athrun untuk berdiri dan menyeretnya keluar dari kantin.

"Maaf, tapi apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya Athrun bingung. Dia punya satu penjelasan mengenai sikap Shinn, hanya saja dia berharap bukan itu alasan Shinn menariknya dari kantin.

Oh jika saja masih ada oksigen tersisa dalam tubuh Athrun, pasti sekarang oksigen itu sudah habis.

Shinn menariknya kembali ke kamar mayat.

Athrun melihat jasad Cagalli dari dekat untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

 _Lima tahun yang lalu..._

Cagalli tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar sumpah serapah Jibril yang sedang diseret keluar dari ruang sidang. Akhirnya dia berhasil memasukan bajingan itu ke penjara, setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepada ayah Cagalli sepuluh tahun silam. Walau memang bukan kasus pembunuhan Uzumi yang membuat Jibril mendekam di penjara, setidaknya Cagalli berhasil. Dia bisa meminta bantuan Orga untuk menyiksa Jibril di penjara nanti. Jika Orga setuju, mungkin Cagalli bisa membantu Orga untuk keluar dari penjara lebih cepat.

"Selamat atas kemenangan Anda." Kata Athrun setelah sidang resmi selesai.

Cagalli yang baru saja selesai bercakap-cakap dengan seorang penjaga keamanan di ruang sidang menoleh ke arahnya. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Tidak banyak orang yang berani melawan Jibril."

Athrun mengangguk. Dia sudah sering mengikuti berita mengenai kemenangan Cagalli, namun baru kali ini dia ikut andil dalam kemenangan tersebut.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa membantuku untuk mengalahkan Keluarga Creuset."

Athrun nyaris tertawa jika saja didikannya sebagai seorang bangsawan tidak menghentikannya. Yang ada Athrun mengangkat satu alis. "Mengirim Jibril ke penjara dengan menghancurkan keluarga mafia adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda, Pengacara Athha."

"Aku tahu itu," Cagalli menggeram marah.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud mendiktekan bagaimana Anda melakukan pekerjaan Anda." Athrun membungkukkan badan. Dia tahu ini akan terlihat aneh, namun darah bangsawannya menuntut Athrun untuk meminta maaf sebagaimana yang diajarkan oleh ibunya waktu dia kecil dulu. Seperti seorang pria terhormat.

Cagalli mendengus geli. "Aku sering mendengar cerita mengenai dirimu, tapi baru kali ini aku melihatmu secara langsung. Kau benar-benar seperti seorang pria-pria bangsawan yang sering diceritakan dalam novel-novel itu."

Cagalli mengatakan cerita, bukan berita. Apakah itu artinya orang-orang di sekitar Cagalli membicarakan Athrun dan sang pengacara mendengarnya? Entah kenapa kalimat itu membuat Athrun merasa... aneh. Dalam konteks yang baik.

"Jika Anda memang benar-benar ingin meruntuhkan kerajaan kriminal Keluarga Creuset, Anda harus mencari bukti yang lebih banyak dari yang sudah Anda miliki saat ini."

Cagalli menaikkan satu alis. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sudah melakukannya?"

Athrun tersenyum. "Anda bukan orang yang akan maju ke medan pertempuran jika Anda tidak siap, atau setidaknya yakin dengan keputusan Anda."

Cagalli tertawa. "Kau benar. Aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa bukti, tapi aku yakin kalau itu tidak cukup kuat. Semua polisi dan jaksa di negeri ini sudah dibeli oleh Rey."

"Tidak semua," kata Athrun pelan. "Masih ada beberapa polisi, hakim dan jaksa yang belum menjadi anak buah Keluarga Creuset. Memang sangat sulit untuk menemukannya–"

"Apa kau mau membantuku?" Cagalli memotong kalimat Athrun.

Athrun berhenti bicara, rahangnya mengeras. Dia sangat ingin menjawab iya, namun dia tahu kalau keterlibatannya dalam kasus ini akan membuat Keluarga Zala bahaya. Belum sempat Athrun menolak, Cagalli sudah mendahuluinya.

"Tidak perlu. Dari wajahmu saja aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan menolakku."

Athrun membungkukkan badan. "Maafkan saya. Namun Keluarga Zala belum bisa melawan Keluarga Creuset secara langsung."

"Bagaimana jika membantuku secara ilegal?"

Sekali lagi, Athrun nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ide-ide yang dikeluarkan Cagalli semuanya berbahaya. "Anda seorang pengacara namun menyuruh saya untuk melanggar peraturan?"

"Justru karena aku seorang pengacara," Cagalli menyeringai. "aku bisa membuat kegiatan ilegalmu terlihat legal jika kau mau membantuku. Bagaimana?"

Athrun mengembuskan napas. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari sosok Cagalli Yula Athha yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh Athrun. Ini berbahaya. Namun ini pertama kalinya Athrun merasa kembali hidup setelah ratusan tahun menjadi mayat berjalan. "Akan saya pertimbangkan. Mungkin Anda lupa, namun bukan saya yang memimpin Keluarga Zala."

Cagalli tertawa. "Kita semua tahu kalau Patrick Zala hanya sebuah simbol setahun belakangan ini."

Sayangnya, Cagalli benar. Belakangan ini ayahnya memang jarang muncul dipublik, sampai-sampai ada isu kalau Patrick sudah meninggal. Ah, seandainya saja itu benar.

* * *

 _Masa sekarang..._

"Saya tidak paham–"

Athrun tidak selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sebab Shinn sudah mencekiknya. "Aku memang tidak bisa membunuhmu, namun aku bisa menyebarkan nama-nama vampir yang menjadi tentara. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kan?"

Athrun menelan ludah. Dari sorot matanya dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Shinn. "Saya bisa menerka apa keinginan Anda. Percayalah, itu ide yang buruk."

Tidak ada orang yang menjaga kamar mayat ini, bahkan pintu ruangannya saja tidak dikunci.

Shinn mendorong tubuh Athrun hingga menabrak tembok dibelakang mereka. "Aku. Tidak. Peduli. Aku hanya ingin Cagalli hidup kembali!"

Athrun menutup mata, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh bayangan masa lalu.

" _Aku hanya ingin Lenore dan Athrun hidup kembali!"_

"Maaf, namun saya tidak–"

Shinn menendang perut Athrun. Suara kesakitan yang dia keluarkan lebih karena refleks. Meski sudah ratusan tahun tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, tetap saja Athrun mengeluarkan suara tersebut.

"Ini adalah perintah, vampir!" Desis Shinn. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun, aku hanya ingin Cagalli hidup kembali! Jika bukan karena ide gilamu, Cagalli masih hidup!"

Sebelum Athrun sempat membantah lagi, Shinn mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. Jika Shinn memang tahu soal vampir, pasti Shinn tahu kalau peluru biasa tidak akan bisa membunuh Athrun.

"Aku dengar kalian tidak suka nuklir..." Shinn menyeringai.

Tentu saja Shinn tahu.

* * *

 _Dua tahun silam..._

"Apa kau sering mengundang para pengacara yang kau bantu ke rumahmu?" tanya Cagalli setelah melepaskan sepatunya.

Athrun tertawa. "Tidak. Anda yang pertama saya undang ke rumah saya."

"Waow, aku merasa tersanjung."

Cagalli mengamati apartemen Athrun. Hampir di setiap sudut ruangan pasti ada rak buku, tumpukan buku, dan buku lagi. Hanya sofa di tengah ruangan dan meja di depannya yang bebas dari buku. Tidak ada televisi di ruangan ini. Apa televisinya di kamar Athrun? Sekilas tadi Cagalli sempat melihat ruangan dengan tempat tidur, dan ruangan itu juga penuh dengan buku. Jadi Cagalli yakin kalau Athrun memang tidak memiliki televisi.

"Kau tidak punya televisi?"

"Apakah aneh jika saya tidak memiliki televisi?" tanya Athrun kaget. Selama ini dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau televisi adalah sesuatu yang wajib untuk dimiliki. Dia tidak begitu suka menonton. Ketika televisi pertama kali ditemukan, semua heboh dengan kotak ajaib yang bisa menampilkan gambar bergerak. Namun Athrun tidak begitu tertarik dengan televisi waktu itu, sebab dia kira itu hanya akan menjadi penemuan yang hanya membuat dunia gempar untuk beberapa saat.

Dan sekarang banyak film-film adaptasi dari novel yang, yah, sangat jauh berbeda dari novelnya. Kadang dia menonton, tapi biasanya itu jika dia dipaksa oleh Dearka.

Semenjak dia menjadi vampir, Athrun lebih suka memilih membaca buku. Tenggelam dalam dunia-dunia yang baru dan unik. Menjadi manusia lagi, meski melalui mata karakter fiksi, itu sangat menyegarkan. Athrun bisa merasakan rasa sakit sang karakter, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak bisa dia rasakan. Dia salut dengan para pengarang yang bisa membuat pembacanya bergedik ngeri atau kesakitan.

"Tidak, tidak aneh." Cagalli menggelengkan kepala. "Aku rasa itu wajar, mengingat kau adalah pemimpin sebuah perusahaan penerbitan buku."

"Apa Anda memiliki referensi makanan untuk malam ini, atau Anda–"

"Aku percaya dengan kemampuan memasakmu, Athrun." Cagalli menyela. Dia masih sibuk mengamati rak buku terbesar di ruangan ini. Tingginya hampir menyentuh langit-langit, itu sebabnya ada tangga di dekat rak ini. "Hei, beberapa buku ini sudah sangat tua."

Athrun sedikit gugup. "Ah, ya. Saya berhasil menemukannya di toko buku bekas." Memang tidak semua buku itu Athrun temukan di toko buku bekas. Sebagian Athrun beli ketika buku itu keluar. Untungnya dia selalu membeli tiga eksemplar langsung. Satu dia taruh di tempat yang menjadi rumahnya, satu dia simpan di ruang harta karun Keluarga Zala, satu lagi dia simpan di bank khusus vampir di Kerajaan Skandinavia.

Cagalli mengangguk paham. Dia menarik satu buku dengan hati-hati. Sampul hijau zamrudnya sudah sobek-sobek. "Justice (Not) For All." Cagalli membaca judulnya keras-keras. "Apa kau mendapatkan ide untuk nama penerbitanmu dari buku ini?"

Athrun berhenti memotong sayuran. Sesungguhnya dia sudah lupa darimana dia mendapatkan inspirasi untuk nama penerbitannya. Apakah dia mendapatkannya dari poster yang ditempel di kedai minuman pada abad 18? Atau ketika dia sedang mendaftar menjadi prajurit saat perang dunia kedua dan mendengar seseorang mengatakan Infinity Justice dan Athrun merasa kalau itu adalah kalimat yang bagus untuk sebuah perusahaan pernebitan?

"Bolehkah saya jujur?"

"Ya."

Athrun pura-pura berbisik. "Sesungguhnya saya lupa darimana saya mendapatkan ide untuk nama perusahaan saya."

Cagalli terkekeh geli. "Siapa yang mengira, ternyata Athrun Zala juga bisa melupakan sesuatu. Kau tahu, aku kira kau mau mengatakan kalau kau adalah vampir."

Athrun tidak tahu siapa duluan yang tertawa, namun yang dia ingat mereka sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baru kali ini Athrun bisa tertawa lepas. Bahkan ketika dia bersama Yzak dan Dearka, Athrun belum pernah sebahagia ini.

Bahkan saat dia masih hidup dulu.

"Jika saya adalah vampir, saya tidak mungkin bisa membuat masakan senikmat ini." Athrun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi itu memang benar, maksudnya Athrun memang seorang koki yang handal. Walaupun dia memang tidak membutuhkan makanan manusia untuk bertahan hidup, namun ada sebuah kepuasan tersendiri saat dia menyantap makanan tersebut. Apalagi sekarang dia cukup mahir memasak.

"Saya penasaran, apa yang membuat Anda berpikir kalau saya adalah vampir?"

Cagalli mengangkat bahu. Athrun tersenyum sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memotong sayurnya. Dia mendengar Cagalli menaruh kembali buku tersebut. Dia juga menyadari detak jantung Cagalli yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih cepat dari detak jantung normal. Perempuan berambut pirang itu juga sudah hampir dua puluh detik menahan napas.

Athrun menatap Cagalli yang masih berdiri mematung di ruang tamu. Tubuhnya terlihat kaku.

"Cagalli?" Athrun menyukai nama Cagalli, dan dia bersyukur karena Cagalli memaksanya untuk memanggil perempuan itu dengan nama depannya.

"Apa kau yakin kalau kau bukan vampir, Athrun Zala?" tanya Cagalli dengan lantang. "Atau apa aku harus memanggilmu Athrun Peacecraft?"

Athrun menjatuhkan pisau yang sedang dia genggam. Bagaimana mungkin Cagalli bisa tahu nama asli Athrun?

"Atau Alexander Zala?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Athrun.

"Oh aku tahu. Alex Dino."

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Kita bisa melakukan ini semalaman, Athrun." Cagalli melempar gulungan kertas (kapan Cagalli mengambilnya? Kenapa Athrun tidak sadar kalau Cagalli sudah berada di dekatnya?) tepat ke wajah pria kelahiran 29 November itu.

Perlahan Athrun mengambil gulungan tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah identitas Athrun dari tahun 1870, tahun dia lahir, hingga yang terakhir, biodata dirinya dari sebuah majalah yang terbit tahun 2016. Biodata lengkap dengan foto, atau lukisan, untuk data dirinya yang berasal dari masa lalu.

"Darimana Anda mendapatkan semua ini?"

"Keahlianku adalah menemukan informasi yang disembunyikan, Athrun." Kata Cagalli marah. "Apa kau mau menjelaskan semua ini?! Apakah aku hanya korbanmu yang berikutnya, atau mainanmu?"

Athrun menaruh gulungan kertas itu dengan hati-hati. "Saya rasa Anda sudah tahu kebenarannya. Apa lagi yang harus saya jelaskan?"

"Aku tahu kau vampir saat aku tidak sengaja melihatmu," wajah Cagalli memerah. "melihatmu dengan seorang perempuan saat pesta tahun baru beberapa bulan silam."

Athrun mulai lengah. Padahal dia yakin kalau tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya. Atau karena orang itu adalah Cagalli, dia merasa kalau itu bukan sebuah ancaman?

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya tidak akan melukai Anda." Athrun mengatakan dengan tegas.

"Kenapa?"

Athrun menghela napas. "Jika saya ingin memangsa Anda, saya sudah melakukannya dari dulu."

"Lalu kenapa kau belum melakukannya?"

Ada dua jawaban. Versi resmi, dan versi pribadi. Yang mana yang akan Athrun pilih?

"Sebab Keluarga Zala membutuhkan Anda untuk mengalahkan Keluarga Creuset."

Ya, itu jawaban yang paling aman. Ingat Athrun, Cagalli sudah memiliki tunangan. Meski saat Cagalli menceritakan saat Shinn melamarnya, Cagalli terlihat sedih.

Kening Cagalli berkerut. "Kenapa? Apa Keluarga Creuset juga tahu kalau Keluarga Zala adalah vampir, sehingga kalian tidak bisa melawan mereka secara langsung?"

"Dan juga keluarga-keluarga yang lainnya."

"Keluarga-keluarga... Demi Haumea." Cagalli menepuk keningnya. "Tentu saja ada vampir lain di luar sana. Ada berapa banyak vampir di dunia ini?

"Jika aku memberi tahumu, aku harus membunuhmu."

"Tapi bukannya kalian tidak bisa dibunuh dengan pistol biasa." Cagalli menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku melakukan penelitian tentang vampir, oke? Walau nyatanya aku hanya menonton film atau membaca buku fiksi mengenai kaummu."

"Rey memiliki pedang yang digunakan untuk membunuh Vlad, vampir pertama di dunia."

"Kalian takut dengan satu pedang?" Cagalli bingung.

"Rey berhasil mengekstrak bahan inti dari pedang itu, bahan yang membuat para vampir lemah. Kemudian menggunakan bahan itu untuk membuat peluru."

"Tolong katakan kalau itu adalah bawang putih."

Athrun menyeringai. "Sayangnya bukan. Vampir bukannya takut dengan bawang putih, hanya saja bawang putih membuat kami mual. Bayangkanlah semua vampir itu adalah manusia yang tidak suka bawang putih karena rasa dan aromanya. Hanya saja reaksi yang kami alami lebih drastis dibandingkan manusia."

"Lantas apa bahan itu?"

"Anda tidak akan percaya."

"Aku sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang vampir, aku rasa aku bisa percaya dengan segalanya sekarang."

"Nuklir."

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa ada nuklir pada tahun itu?"

"Mungkin memang bukan nuklir seperti yang kita ketahui, atau era ini kenal, hanya saja bahan itu memiliki komponen yang sama dengan nuklir pada masa sekarang."

"Apakah vampir akan berubah menjadi zombie jika terkena bahan itu?" Cagalli sudah duduk di kursi bar yang ada di dapur Athrun.

Athrun tertawa. "Sebaliknya, bahan itu malah membuat kami menjadi hidup kembali."

"Oh ya?"

Athrun mengangguk. "Itulah yang membuat Vlad tewas. Dia terkejut saat merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak."

"Aku tidak pernah membaca catatan sejarah mengenai hal itu."

"Sejarah selalu ditulis oleh pihak pemenang," Athrun tersenyum sedih. "dan hal tersebut terjadi bukan hanya untuk sejarah mengenai Vlad."

Cagalli mengangguk. Entah apa arti anggukan tersebut.

"Maafkan saya jika pertanyaan saya terkesan kurang ajar," Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan penasaran. "tetapi kenapa Anda tidak..." Athrun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Marah? Takut? Jijik? Penasaran? "Kenapa Anda terlihat biasa-biasa saja?"

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan melukaiku," Cagalli tersenyum. "Lagipula Lunamaria tahu dimana aku berada. Dia tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang."

Lunamaria Hawke adalah rekan sejawat Cagalli. Mereka bekerja di firma hukum yang sama, Morgenroete.

"Plus, yang aku percaya darimu bukan hanya kemampuan memasakmu saja, Athrun."

Athrun mempertanyakan kematiannya beberapa ratus silam. Sebab dia sangat yakin kalau jantungnya tadi berdetak saat mendengar Cagalli mengatakan kalau dia percaya kepada Athrun. Bahkan setelah pria itu mengakui kalau dirinya adalah vampir.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, apakah vampir memang berkilauan jika terkena sinar matahari?"

Athrun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

 _Masa sekarang..._

Apa kamu pernah tersetrum?

Jika pernah, apakah kamu ingat dengan sensasi yang kamu rasakan saat itu? Rasa geli yang menjalar mulai dari kulitmu hingga menyentuh jantungmu? Atau kejutan dahsyat yang langsung menghujam jantungmu sehingga kamu melupakan sensasi geli yang kamu rasakan? Atau mungkin kamu tidak merasakan sensasi geli sama sekali?

Sayangnya, yang Cagalli rasakan hanya rasa sakit tepat di jantungnya. Rasa sakit seperti tersetrum, hanya saja rasa sakitnya berlipat ganda dari yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. Seolah-olah jantungnya dipaksa hidup kembali dengan cara dialiri listrik.

Dan seketika itu, kegelapan yang tadinya menguasai dirinya menghilang dan tergantikan dengan cahaya putih.

Tidak menyilaukan mata, hanya saja Cagalli butuh waktu agak lama untuk menyesuaikan diri setelah dia menghabiskan... Cagalli tidak tahu berapa lama dia di dunia tanpa cahaya barusan.

"Cagalli..."

Perempuan kelahiran 18 Mei itu terkejut saat dia mendengar suara Shinn. Apakah dia sedang berhalusinasi?

"Shinn..." suara Cagalli terdengar aneh. Dia seperti baru bangun tidur, atau seperti orang sakit tenggorokan. Atau bisa jadi gabungan keduanya. Yah, seperti waktu itu. Saat dirinya demam dan Shinn memaksa Cagalli untuk istirahat, padahal dia harus menyelesaikan sebuah kasus.

Dia mendengar suara tangis, kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu atau seseorang di atas dadanya. Cagalli mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sampai dia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Hanya saja, semuanya terlihat terlalu jelas.

Cagalli sangat yakin kalau dia membutuhkan kacamata untuk bisa melihat sejelas ini. Dan dia tidak merasakan benda itu ada di tempat yang seharusnya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin...

Lehernya seperti tercekik saat dia menyadari dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Kamar mayat.

Apa maksud semua ini?

Begitu dia melihat Shinn tengah menangis di dadanya, dia mulai bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja itu belum menjawab pertanyaan kenapa dia bisa–

Saat melihat sosok Athrun Zala berusaha menyatu dengan kegelapan di pojok ruangan, dengan wajah bersalah dan noda darah di bibirnya, saat itulah Cagalli sadar kalau semenjak dia membuat matanya, dia belum merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

Dia hidup kembali tanpa detak jantung yang menandakan dirinya masih hidup.

Rasanya Cagalli ingin memuntahkan semua makanan dan minuman dari dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Athrun tidak mau berbohong. Semenjak pertama kali melihat sosok Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun tergoda untuk mencicipi darah perempuan tersebut. Apakah darahnya akan pedas seperti sikapnya? Atau malah manis, bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian Cagalli? Oh Athrun memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mencicipi darah Cagalli, bahkan Cagalli pernah menawarkan diri secara sukarela. Meski Athrun sangat yakin kalau waktu itu Cagalli sedang setengah sadar karena kantuk.

Waktu itu mereka sedang membicarakan soal kepribadian orang dilihat dari golongan darahnya, dan entah bagaimana mereka jadi membahas soal apakah darah memiliki rasa tertentu atau semua darah terasa asin. Athrun yakin kalau waktu itu dia menghancurkan gelas yang ia genggam demi menahan diri untuk tidak menerima tawaran Cagalli.

Cagalli pura-pura marah dan tersinggung karena Athrun menolaknya.

Dari semua skenario yang dibayangkan olehnya, kejadian ini, tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya.

Mencicipi darah Cagalli beberapa jam setelah dia tewas demi menghidupkannya kembali sebagai vampir.

Athrun ingin memuntahkan darah itu, rasanya tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Darah yang mengalir ke dalam mulutnya sudah tidak hangat lagi, tidak ada rasa apa-apa bahkan rasa asin khas darah, namun dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia harus meminum darah Cagalli, kemudian mengganti darah tersebut dengan darah vampir.

Anggaplah semua proses ini seperti proses cuci darah. Hanya saja, jika cuci darah kurang lebih untuk mengeluarkan zat-zat berbhaya dari dalam tubuh, proses yang Athrun lakukan adalah untuk memasukkan zat berbahaya ke dalam tubuh Cagalli.

Dia merasakan denyut nadi Cagalli, kemudian menghilang. Tapi hanya itu yang dibutuhkan Athrun untuk mengetahui bahwa proses perubahan telah berhasil.

Satu dentuman, pelan dan kuat, sebelum akhirnya menghilang untuk selamanya.

* * *

 _Fic ini bakalan jadi two-shot. Tadiny cuma mau one-shot, tapi saia mau membaginy jadi dua. Karena saia tidak begitu paham dengan dunia vampir, saia dengan seenak jidat membuat teori-teori baru. Terutama yang bagian nuklir itu, akakakaka. Cuma saia ragu kalau seorang Vlad the Impaler bisa kalah begitu saja, kalau seandainy dia adalah vampir. Dan mengingat kekuatan vampir yang waow, kok bisa sih dia kalah? Kenapa? Apa yang membuat vampir bisa kalah? Itu cuma teori dasar buat dunia fic ini sih  
_


End file.
